i Can't pay u
by lilomariokole
Summary: this story is write as a request by a friend of mine


I can not pay u.

Klaudia is a 28 years old girl with a wonderful body and really big boobs.

She have yellow curly hair that reach to Her shoulders.

Klaudia and her bf have a cafe where they work and assured living .

Their life continue normaly until one day Klaudia decided of take running of the cafe.

and in middle of month she saw it was almost broke and hardly wil close the month.

Klaudia was worry and when meet one of her Friend told her that one of her friend could help.

How can he helped: said Klaudia

He want only a few naked pic and will pay: said friend of Klaudia .

No no can do it this but anyhow thanks: said Klaudia .

Klaudia went back home were she saw a hotel that just it was open and was in front of her shop .

Klaudia went and asked to met the hotel owner .

Owner agreed to meet her but when it was in his office Klaudia saw the owner was stay on dark and not show his face.

I can't you helped miss my staff it's completed now: said owners of hotels

I 'm not here for a job : said Klaudia .

But then why are you here: he said .

I I have coffee before your hotel and I would give u a deal : said Klaudia .

Miss as you can see it I got it a Coffee Shop Inside the hotel and know that you will offer of take cafes inside the hotel: said owner.

Iam sorry that I bother you : said Klaudia .

As she was walk outside heard a wait.

She turned and looked over table some money.

there are $ 40,000 if you want u can get it : said the owner .

Klaudia see but when I must return u debt : said Klaudia .

After a year :said the owner.

Klaudia was thought a little and then decide that on a year it can pay and she really need for those money.

Had past almost 6 months and Klaudia bf was talk with a person and looked a little worried.

Klaudia saw it and after hugging him said : honey what wrong

The hotel owner in front of us is Lilo Kole : said her bf

Klaudia smile and where is the problems that the boss of mafia own hotel in front of us: said Klaudia .

He laughed right where the problem was:said Klaudia bf and continued job.

Klaudia 's life continued normaly until the same days after one year from the moment when it had take debt saw that 2 people entered in its cafe.

But they did not sit down Simple said Klaudia to go with them.

She was accompanied to the owner's office and he again was stayed in the dark.

Klaudia watched and saw how he returned and said miss where are my money: he said

Klaudia saw that the person sitting in the owner's chair was a young boy with brown eyes and black hair and a scar in his left eye.

Miss where are my money: said the boy.

Mr. Kole I do not have your money please give me a few days: said Klaudia .

Lilo simply rolled his chair and said you have and 3 days or your boyfriend would die.

Klaudia left worried and when she went to her cafe she saw how her boyfriend came from behind and hugged her.

Ahhhhhhh: Klaudia shouted.

Honey is me: said he

Idiot u scared me: Klaudia said.

Klaudia left and went home

After the deadline that lilo had given was coming to an end she was sitting in front of the table and crying.

Her boyfriend came home and asked what was wrong.

Klaudia told him that she have a debt at lilo kole and must return .

How much is the debt: said Klaudia bf.

$ 40,000 : Klaudia said.

And how much you have: said her boyfriend.

$ 5,000: Klaudia replied.

Oh god could not help: said her boyfriend .

How can not you help me please? " Said Klaudia .

I can not help but I have only $ 30,000: he said .

But anyway we can pay as much as we have and give the last part plus a fine that he will decide:said boyfriend of Klaudia .

Yes, it could work: Klaudia said.

So in the morning Klaudia took the money and went to lilo .

So you have my money : said Lilo.

Not all but the biggest part yes: said Klaudia .

And she saw how lilo turned on the TV and saw was a cctv video played on television .

What is it: said Klaudia .

Look: said lilo.

She saw that on vieod was she as getting a shower ,.

Klaudia was surprised and saw how lilo got up and started walking toward her.

Miss how much was the debt that I gave you: said lilo.

$ 40,000 sir: Klaudia said.

And how much u are turnig me back :said Lilo.

35,000 sir: said Klaudia .

Where is the rest? " Said Lilo.

I 'm sorry please next month I'll pay you $ 10,000: said Klaudia .

I hate people that not keep they word :L Lilo said, and sat on his couch and simply changed the video.

Now Klaudia was watching how her boyfriend was sleeping.

Wait what you will do: says Klaudia .

Lilo saw I told u what wold happen if u not have my money

No Please do not kill him,I will do what you want: Klaudia said.

Lilo saw and said what I want.

Just do not kill, sir : Klaudia said.

Lilo saw and said I would give you another chance to pay your debt.

What is it? " Said Klaudia .

Stripped: said Lilo.

What not why I should do this: said Klaudia .

Ok you bf die now lilo said and took his phone.

Klaudia began to pull off her clothes and was just staying on her underwear.

Lilo saw it all: said lilo.

Klaudia saw the video where was her boyfriend and said sorry dear and took off her bra .

Then she removed her panties and was stay befor lilo

He got up and after coming at Klaudia he said you can keep your money and your debt will be forgiven if you become my personal bitch.

How long? " Said Klaudia .

Let's say one year: said lilo.

Klaudia saw it and said : Are you mad I will not do this.

OK: Lilo said again and took his phone rang as a person Klaudia saw how a person entered the room and saw the news that he was a killer.

What is the job: sir ?

Lilo saw from Klaudia last chance : he said.

Klaudia kneels I will do it : she said.

Lilo saw and said no job u can leave.

The other boy left and after he closed the door, Klaudia saw how lilo went and grabbed Klaudia 's hair .

Follow me: Lilo said and walked behind his office.

Klaudia saw a bed and saw how a person placed a box at the head of the bed.

Klaudia was watching and saw how lilo was sitting in the bed and after removing the pants said: come here.

Klaudia approached and looked scared.

Now I want u to make me cum by using your mouth: said lilo.

Klaudia began to lick lilo Dick and then suck his balls.

Oh, you are different from the others: said lilo.

Do you know if you did not make me cum it would be worse for you? Said lilo.

Klaudia began to suck and lick but could not make lilo to cum.

How disappointing, said lilo.

Now you have to give up form a part of u body:said lilo.

What; said Klaudia .

Leg , fingers, ear: said lilo.

And what would happen: Klaudia asked frightened.

That part of the body you choose will be cutting: said lilo.

Klaudia see but how can I do that : she said.

I do not care lilo said: and after the rose went to her and lowered it in front of a mirror you have 3 minutes to think.

When I come back you will give me your final answer.

Klaudia saw her whole body and was thinking of how lilo began to kiss her neck and touched her boobs.

So your answer is: lilo said.

Klaudia sew and after breathing deeply said: hair.

Lilo saw what.

You said all part of my body : said Klaudia

I choose my hair : she went on.

Lilo stop play with her boobs and said clevery as walk to the bed and after taking the box there he came to Klaudia .

Klaudia was watching and saw how lilo pulled out a clipper from the box

Klaudia 's eyes widened when she saw the clipper and for a while she was ready to run.

But she knew that if she did, she would be wors for her.

Lilo turn the clipper and Klaudia jumped a bit when she listen the clipper turned on.

Lilo began to rub and comb with finger her hair .

He placed the clipper on Klaudia 's forehead and began to bend slowly toward Klaudia 's forehead.

She looked at how the clipper eat her hair and white skin emerged .

Lilo went on and Klaudia could not hold her tears anymore and began to weep as she saw her hair falling on the ground.

Lilo continued and for a few minutes and all of Klaudia's top head was shaved

Lilo pushed Klaudia 's head to her chest and she felt how the clipper was placed on her neck and moved to the crown of the head.

Lilo put her again and again on her neck until all the neck of Klaudia was shaved.

Lilo crossed to the side of the head of the Klaudia and placed the clipper next to her right ear and began to move around her ear .

I did not take more than 3 minutes and now Klaudia had hair on the left but not for a long time.

Klaudia could not believe her head was shaved and all her beautiful hair was at her lap.

She was just crying and did not want to believe it was true.

All my hair has disappeared: said Klaudia as she cry and touched her hair that was in her lap.

Lilo began to rub her head and said over she have a clipper shave .

Klaudia put her hand on her head and felt weird.

Her head looked like a sandpaper and saw how lilo began applying something in her head and took her razor.

You do not really want to make me smooth : Klaudia said.

Lilo just started and after almost 10 minutes had finished shaving her head and said lay.

Klaudia lay down on the bed and saw how lilo came and started licking her pusy and then began rubbing his penis at her pussy .

Klaudia closed her eyes but as soon as she closed her eyes, she felt how Lilo put all his cock into her pussy in one stike.

Klaudia felt how lilo began to pull it out but as soon as he came to his head, he put it inside again and started to bend inside and out.

The more Lilo moved his dick in and out more she liked it.

Lilo began to shove faster and Klaudia could no longer keep her voice and began to moans.

Oh beautifulvoice u have : Lilo said as he kissed her.

Klaudia feel how lilo's dick was getting bigger inside her and getting his point to cum.

Please do not cum inside ,Klaudia said and was trying to leave.

But Lilo simply held her shoulders and started cuming inside her.

nooooo I do not want to get pregnant please please not Inside: Klaudia was beging and crying.

Lilo cum inside her too late dear : he said

Klaudia feel how lilo's sperm poured inside her womb and weeping.

But after that lilo continued to fuck herfor the rest of the day .

Now you can go say lil, but tomorrow when calling you need to come right away: said Lilo.

Klaudia was crying and left.

When she went home her boyfriend saw what happened: he said.

Klaudia showed what happened and why it was bald.

So he bought you for a year:said Klaudia boyfriend.

I could not believe it ,but yes: said Klaudia .

Klaudia boyfriend hugged do not worry we'll find a solution: he said.

The next day Klaudia received a phone call from an unknown number.

After answering she learned where to go and when she went to see how lilo and 2 other people were in the room.

After they began to fuck her ass and pussy at the same time ,she saw how lilo came with a shaving cream can.

Ahhhh what are you doing: said Klaudia .

You really though that you would grow your hair: Lilo said.

No dear for a year would be my bald bitch: said lilo while laughing.

Klaudia could not believe it but it happened for a year her head was shaved every 3 days.

It was a year and Klaudia saw how lilo went to sofa and said your debit is over now you are free.

Klaudia believed but a few days later she was raped at her home and her boyfriend decide that they can't contined anymore so he break with her

Several weeks had passed and Klaudia was so hungry so she decided to go back to lilo again.

He saw why you are here: Lilo said.

Klaudia beg please I'll be your whore for the whole life just please give me something to eat.

Lilo bring something to eat and saw her head now was covered by some black short hair.

He gave him a room card and also a clipper and a razor.

Take care of your look: Lilo said.

Klaudia went to the room and after showering she shave her head again and saw how lilo was staying in bed.

Klaudia approached and after kissing began to have sex.

This is your room for your whole life.

Klaudia spent her life as lilo whore and all the time she was a bald.

End.


End file.
